Lornax
Lornax is the egg spawn of Flarnax, and was born during the years following the Driving Tide making him an extremely young White Dovah in comparison to the other White Dovah. Lornax's birth was one of the first true Dovah births in many years and thus his birth created much excitement from the other Dovah of the Lucernian Mountains. Lornax has taken on many forms in order to infiltrate the Kingdom of Lucerne but most notable she and her spawn child Vlarenix took on roles at High Hrothgar and through this expanded the Dragonborn potential in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Lornax was born during the years following the Driving Tide, and many spoke that his birth was in direct result to the relationship that had grown with the Kingdom of Lucerne. For nearly a century the White Dovah had been spawning less and less true Dovah, and more and more Dragnoids leading to a fear of the loss of the White Dovah, but only a few months after the creation of the relationship with the Kingdom of Lucerne Flarnax would hatch Lornax from one of his eggs. Lornax grew up a very beloved Dragon as many saw him as the hope that their race was not going to die out. He would also grow up as the madness of John Lovie would destroy the relationship between the White Dovah and the Kingdom of Lucerne, and despite Stragnarax's insistence that the humans were lost it was Lornax that continued to believe in them. Lornax spent the next one hundred and fifty years watching the Lucernians from afar, and came to love the land the way his ancestor Stragnarax had once loved it. While flying across Lucerne it was Lornax that came to take on the persona of a traveling merchant human and visited the capital and while doing this came to gain a bond with William Lovie III. who was a very powerful Dragonborn and thus Lornax felt drawn to him. Lornax would travel to the Ruby Dragonshire alongside several White Dovah in order to meet with the Red Dovah there and discuss the changing situation, but while there he discovered his friend Flenix had self exiled himself, and after the meetings with the Red Dovah he left alone to find his friend Flenix. Finding Flenix in Austria the two spent several months together, and realizing that Flenix was looking for something to fight for Lornax left Flenix for a time traveling south to Dragonstone where he knew the Targaryan Harp was and infiltrating the city under his human guise he would repair the damage done to the Harp. With the Harp repaired he returned to Flenix and over several months eventually Flenix was convinced by Lornax to end his isolation but unwilling to return to the Red Dragonshire and not allowed to come to the White Dragonshire due to Stragnarax's rules he would be convinced by Lornax to travel south to the Green Dragonshire in High Forest. While traveling south Lornax would instigate his true plan which was to help Lucerne by bringing Flenix to the Targaryans, and traveling ahead of Flenix he would pay a Pentosi mercenary group to injure Flenix while they were resting, and with Flenix badly injured Lornax guided him towards Dragonstone which they both felt a pull towards due to the Dragon Harp. While the badly injured Flenix and Lornax were almost at Dragonstone it was Lornax who told Flenix that they had reached their destination but Lornax was not able to join him as he had his own path and then left Flenix who nearly completely exhausted and badly injured would crash into a small island in the town of Dragonstone. Lornax would make his first appearance in the story when during William Lovie III.'s arrival in the land of the White Dovah it was Lornax that would intervene and save the life of the King as Stragnarax was less then capable of listening to reason when it came to the humans. Lornax would during the end of Westros arrive in Lucerne with eggs for each of the children of William Lovie III. of which the hatching of was deemed a miracle by Lornax and made him finally decide to turn against his father join the Kingdom of Lucerne. When Mordor landed on the Dreadfort Peninsula Stragnarax senced John Lovie there and would fly to Lucerne to say goodbye to Lornax and would speak breifly with William Lovie III. before he and Lornax flew to the Dreadfort where Lornax would watch as Stragnarax was killed by John Lovie. History Early History Lornax was born during the years following the Driving Tide, and many spoke that his birth was in direct result to the relationship that had grown with the Kingdom of Lucerne. For nearly a century the White Dovah had been spawning less and less true Dovah, and more and more Dragnoids leading to a fear of the loss of the White Dovah, but only a few months after the creation of the relationship with the Kingdom of Lucerne Flarnax would hatch Lornax from one of his eggs. Lornax grew up a very beloved Dragon as many saw him as the hope that their race was not going to die out. Charting a new path He would also grow up as the madness of John Lovie would destroy the relationship between the White Dovah and the Kingdom of Lucerne, and despite Stragnarax's insitence that the humans were lost it was Lornax that continued to believe in them. Lornax spent the next one hundred and fifty years watching the Lucernians from afar, and came to love the land the way his ancestor Stragnarax had once loved it. Lornax would make his first appearance in the story when during William Lovie III.'s arrival in the land of the White Dovah it was Lornax that would intervene and save the life of the King as Stragnarax was less then capable of listening to reason when it came to the humans. 'Family Members' Stragnarax.jpg|Stragnarax - Parent|link=Stragnarax Vlarenix.jpg|Vlarenix - Child|link=Vlarenix 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Ally - - - - Lornax and William first became something when Lornax came to believe that William was the chance at restaring what had been lost when William Lovie I. had died and thus begins working behind the scenes to help William eventually leading to becoming Williams dragonmount.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Dragon Category:White Dragon